In an ESD system, integrated circuit chips may comprise connection elements that are exposed to external connections. For example, critical pins that are attached to signal bus connecting several PCBs or pins that are attached to external connectors, such as USB pins. These connection elements are equipped with additional active and passive protection elements on board to withstand high system stress pulses. The on-chip circuit of these connection elements and the on-board protection circuitry has to match regarding turn-on and clamping behavior. For example, the on-board diodes for protection have to shunt most of the current and limit voltage drop across the on-chip circuit of external connection elements. In some cases, the passive protection elements, such as resistors, may have to be placed to provide such matching. A need exists for a system and method to provide an ESD protection circuit with necessary board components and IC requirements.